digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fracktamon
Fracktamon is a Legendary Digimon that's a spoof of several different game bosses from different games, but mostly of Fracktail of Super Paper Mario and Ultimate Chimera of Mother 3. It was designed to be the ultimate Digimon to ever exist, capable of destroying even the most mightiest of Digimon with even the lightest breeze. It was perfectly designed until it destroyed it's creator before he could remove the Off Button hidden behind the head frill, which is said to completely remove it's invulnerable shield and make it unable to move at the same time. The tail, however, is completely unaffected, and is said to simply re-activate the head and body when nobody else is paying attention. Those who look at it as unimposing at first due to it's childish or silly appearence may be in for a world of pain when they are soon mowed down with relative ease as long as they don't know of it's secret weakness. Once it had a famous duel with Librodramon, where Librodramon sealed Fracktamon away many years ago, making sure it didn't invade it's home dimension ever again. However, the place it was sealed in simply caused it to terrorize the inhabitants of the dimension it got trapped in instead. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Fracktamon is one of several Password Digimon in the game, but like atleast 2 other Password Digimon, it has to be faced in a Boss Battle before it is obtained. It's Attack and Spirit are at Infinity, living up to it's description of being able to destroy opponents with even the most lightest breeze and having the single highest stats in the entire game. However, a single critical hit causes it to be Stunned for 10 turns, as in 10 of it's OWN turns. Not only that, but Fracktamon starts off incredibly slow for a Super Ultimate, and also has this same slow Speed as a Boss as well. As long as it is still able to actually move though, it takes only 1 Damage from attacks until hit with a critical hit, then it takes damage normally during all turns until it moves. A signature trait it has determines how likely it is to be hit with a Critical Hit; If Fracktamon has a low speed stat, it is less likely to be hit with a Critical Hit, where it Fracktamon's Speed is trained to max, ALL hits on it are a Critical Hit. Even with the possibility of being severly hindered, it is banned from random online matches due to the fact it can ALWAYS 1 hit KO any opponent in the whole game. Digimon World: Aftermath With the real time combat gameplay, Fracktamon's play style has changed entirely. Instead of critical hits causing it's power button to be hit, you must physically attack the back of it's head in-order to disable it. It's blocking and evading moves can avoid this to an extant though. Fracktamon's infinite attack is no more, rather instead, it simply has max attack instead, complimented by high damaging skills. Fracktamon is required to face Librodramon, as only Fracktamon will activate the boss battle.